Fading the Human away
by the lost princess in time
Summary: The Angels have captured Rory and plan to do something evil to him; they want him to be one of them. Amy can only save him but when the time comes, The Doctor must trust her. She trusts him but its his turn now. Can Amy save Rory in time or will the angels kill them all?


The air was dark and heavy, the ground was cold as ice, and it was as if happiness was sucked out of the world. This felt different… this cold… this atmosphere, felt wrong in more ways than my mind could ever comprehend. The Doctor, _My_ Doctor could tell, his eyes spoke more than he can control. I couldn't help but to latch onto his lonely hand.

_Where is Rory?_

I could hear a small child's voice deep into my head, force it's way out to whisper:

_I'm scared__…__ Doctor__…__ I'm scared _

I covered my ears from the insanity of her voice, my knees buckled to the cold ground and I could feel a shock of lightning rise up from my knees as the cold hit them. "Stop! Get out of my head!" My face burned and melted like a candle, The Doctor kneeled to the ground beside me, holding my hands and asking with the shaking torment of worry in his voice, "Amy? What's wrong?" The Doctor looked away from me, his face twisted into anger and something else that I never would believe that he would ever do:

It was…

I saw…

_Fear_

"What did you do to her?" The Doctor growled deep and vigorous, rumbling like an engine. Never in my life have I heard _My _Doctor sound so:

So… Just so… _Protective_.

My brain felt like it was pressing against my skull, I couldn't tell at first who he was growling at…

No, no… Scratch that. I couldn't tell at first _what _he was growling at but it didn't matter because they had found us now. The voices stopped and I hoisted myself up and stared at the _thing_ in front of us.

Actually, maybe it did matter. No, it _did_ matter because they were dangerous. The Doctor told me once that they were the deadliest, most powerful; most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced.

A weeping angel…

Last time I faced one of those, I almost turned into one. But… The Doc… _My _Doctor saved me. The voices in my head were right; I was scared. Scared of dying inside, scared of being left alone and scared of losing everything that mattered.

_But that ends today, right here and right now._

Their voices were repulsive, demonic and sent the sky to turn dark and the air to be filled with cold. But the one thing that shocked me, sent chills through my spine, was that they had voices. The last time an angel had a voice was _Angel Bob_. Even then the angel had to kill Bob to get his voice… Poor Bob. They all had voices and they weren't just any voice, they had children's, mothers, fathers and then a new thing all together; something I couldn't describe. It sounded so dark and so scary, it made me feel like running and hiding and never entering the dark again. The scars it would be able to produce just with that voice alone, it could terrify the world.

_But, _they had voices. How many people did they kill just so they could get a voice? Tens? Hundreds? Thousands? That made my blood boil inside my veins and I could feel the heat sear through my heart. The anger in my blood and the devastation in my heart for the innocent people who lost their lives to these… these _angels_ who weren't even angels at all; they were just complete _monsters_ in the way that they just stole and stole and broke and tore and just had _greed_ and all for what? A voice? An ability to speak just so they can scare the hell out of the next person they either kill or send back in time?

_The things they do for such small privileges we take for granted__…_

"Where did you get those voices?" The Doctor bravely questioned even though his face was tearing like paper, giving a jiggered, uneven split.

The Doctor doesn't… He couldn't… He just…

_Doesn't split__…_

The angels laughed, cynically even though their stone-less mouth never moved. They never smiled, nor frowned, nor even just… seem _angry. _The angels were emotionless on their stone faces but the voices, the ones they _took_; they had the emotion of a human.

I couldn't stand it anymore. Their laughs, their games and the fact that even though we blinked a billion times, they _never _moved closer. "You're not even scary." I mumbled under my breath but I made it loud enough so they could question what I said.

The leader angel questioned, in a twisted and childish way. He's trying to scare us, too bad I don't care or else I'd be shaking, "What was that Amy Pond?" Just what I wanted, a _damn_ question.

"I said; you're not even scary!" I had learned a lot of things from The Doctor, and being brave was one of them. My heart pounded in my chest from anger, I could feel my veins infect themselves with adrenaline, my head felt more clear than it had ever been.

_This felt good._

"Amy Pond, you are extraordinary but, quite in fact; also quite stupid. Don't make me mad, you wouldn't like me _mad._" The leader angel had a complete different voice to the others. All the other angels sounded normal like adults or like children but his, he _was _a **demon**. His voice cracked and howled like a wolf but there was a deep emotion, which managed to pull it's way through.

_The angel felt infinite._

The Doctor stood beside me with his screwdriver deep in his palm, just incase something _bad_ was going to happen. The only bad thing that's going to happen is that angel will be dust if he doesn't shut up.

I stormed up to that sucker, put my face right against his cold, stone face and growled deep and hungry at him. "Go on. Get mad!" I lowered my voice even deeper just to scare him a bit, "Put on the scariest face you have, do it. I _dare_ you. It still won't scare me. You are just stone, you know what can easily happen to stone? It _can_ shatter." I stood back from the angel, gave a small laugh and glared at his mouth, _carefully _avoiding the eyes, "You're no angel. An angel that weeps isn't brave. You are a scared creature." I started to walk away from the angels and The Doctor was still as stone, shocked at my outburst. I muttered again, "You're no angel."

I had my eyes on The… _My_ Doctor as I walked away and he had his eyes on me. That means the Angel can move...

_And it did._

I felt a breeze pass the back of my neck, like cold breath. The angel had lunged towards me out of anger and was standing behind me waiting for me to turn and scream.

_Why didn't it grab me? Why didn't it kill me or send me back to the past? What does it actually want?_

A million thoughts passed through my mind blocking everything out. The only clear thought that eventually came through and sung like a nursery rhyme was: _There's an angel behind you__…_

_Stay calm._

The angel was planning to move again and the only thing that could save me is The Doctor's advice, _don't blink._ I turned around and stayed casual just to mess with the _soul-sucking _angel. It had changed its facial expression to a fierce scaring face but the power of the anger, which soaked me in my bones, had swallowed my fear of it's face. "Or… I could just get a mirror if you really want one?" I pointed with my thumb behind me and sarcastically smiled. I was having too much fun, "Cause I know how you angels **love** seeing your reflection." While I was sarcastically making those remarks, The Doctor tried to butt in and stop me from saying anything I'll regret.

It didn't work. I became a _monster_ like **them**. I was too fuelled with my anger and with all of this I forgot that they were trying to toy with me like a _puppet_ on strings. I became a puppet and they had controlled me, making me forget what really mattered to me in this world:

_Rory._

I stood back, realizing what I had said, what I had done and _we are in so much trouble_. I wasn't sorry for what I said; I didn't regret what I did. They had a plan, the angels and I'm guessing they're mad because we _ruined _it, got in the way.

The angel's _vile_ voice shook the ground, "Oh Amy Pond, you truly are an _interesting _one. But I have to ask one question; Where's Rory?" My heart sank so deep in my chest; I couldn't feel it. I was blanker than a plain piece of paper.

"What have you done to Rory?" The Doctor stretched out his arm and guided me behind him.

The angels cackled deeply, I felt a hard pulse in the back of my brain. I screamed and collapsed to my knees.

The Doctor leant down towards me and growled huskily, "What are you doing to her?"

I saw pictures of rooms and pathways that lead me straight to Rory. I saw his body turn to stone and he was screaming my name.

_Rory, I'm so sorry__…_

The angels lurked over the Doctor, "We are showing her the location of dear Rory. You can't save him. It's too late. He's one of us now."

The Doctor rose above them, "We can save him. Rory has died, come back as a Roman soldier and waited for 2000 years for Amy. We _can_ save him. Don't you play games with me, I am your enemy for a reason." The Doctor gritted his teeth, "Don't forget why."

The pain in my head stopped but there was new pain; it was in my heart. I have to find Rory.

I hoisted myself up and frowned down on these _monsters_, "I won't let you turn him into one of you _monsters_. You also forgot, you picked the wrong person to change. Rory is not built on hate and he wouldn't allow himself to kill others like you do. Rory is a good man and you?" I scoffed, "You're just a heartless killer."

_If they even had a heart to start with__…_

They started to move again, closer and closer and closer. I grabbed The Doctors arm, "Now would be a good time to-"

The Doctor finished my sentence, "Run?"

I concurred, "Yes."

The Doctor replied before running, "Good idea. Run!"

I started to run beside the Doctor, I had a funny thought, "You know what would be funny Doctor?"

The Doctor was confused, "What?"

I huffed, "What would happen if we put a weeping angel and silence together."

The Doctor laughed and looked around for an exit door, "Now that is an idea!"

_Would the angel move closer or forget the encounter?_

I stopped and remembered what the angels showed me, it was like déjà vu. I found the exit, "There!" I pointed towards the door and we fled.

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to open it and quickly again to lock it. Hopefully it will stall the angels for a few minutes.

I looked around to see where we were. We were in a dark, steel hallway. I remember this hallway, they showed me it, "This way, then we go right and then left and then we come to another door."

The Doctor panted, "Is Rory behind the door?"

My heart skipped a beat at his name, "If they were lying, I'll kill them."

We walked through this maze going right, then left and finally ending up at a green door. Green? It had been covered in vines; it became almost unrecognizable.

"This is the door." I started to shake; I was so frightened that we would be too late.

The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver again and opened the door.

_I have to get me one of those__…_

The atmosphere in this room was completely different, it wasn't like the woods where we were to start off with, it was dark and fog was everywhere. There was a single shred of light, which shone on a statue.

_Weeping angel statue__…_

I called out to the statue, I remembered the plan that the angels had for Rory and I thought it was him, "Rory?"

There was no reply, no movement. I recognized something peculiar about this angel:

_It had human eyes__…__ More than that, it had Rory's eyes__…_

I ran towards him, his eyes were the only human things left in his stone demon, "Amy! Don't go any closer."

I was so close to touching Rory, "Doctor, you have to let me save him!"

The Doctor sighed, "Amy, how? There's – nothing. Rory I'm so sorry, so sorry."

I was hurt and angry, "Don't you say that, don't you dare. We can save him! Do you – do you remember what you say to me when bad things happen?"

Resent was falling on The Doctors face, "I say 'Trust me, I'm The Doctor'." He knew where I was getting at.

I turned to him with tears in my eyes, "I have _always_ trusted you. Now it's my turn to say it, 'Trust me, I'm Amy Pond'. I may not be a Time Lord or have a mysterious name or have a large significance with my race but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't **trust me**."

The Doctor had tears forming in his eyes; I turned away and looked deep into Rory's fading eyes, "Rory, I know you can hear me you stubborn idiot! You have to fight, don't let this monster turn you into one of them. You are a better life form than they will ever be put together! You fight god damnit!"

I wasn't scared to touch him, or look away. I whispered towards him, "I know you won't hurt me." I closed my eyes out of trust.

The Doctor wasn't watching either and the angel swiftly moved towards me, it didn't grab me or send me back anywhere in time; it put its cold hand on my cheek and a crystal tear came out of his eyes.

_It was so beautiful but so depressing at the same time._

I held its hand softly against my cheek, "I love you Rory." I leaned in and kissed his stone-cold lips more passionately and lovingly than I had ever done.

_It started to grow weird__…__ Things changed__…_

The angel's lips weren't stone cold anymore, they had warmth and softness to them, and the hand on my cheek was also slowly growing warm again.

I could hear The Doctor give a cheer in the background and clap his hands, "Remarkable! Well done Pond!"

I pulled back to see what the Doctor was cheering on about. I saw eyes with more life and a beautiful smile glowing at me.

I recognized the voice, which came out of the mouth, "You did it Amy! Hah!"

It was Rory. Rory was back to normal, "Rory! You're okay!"

Rory picked me up and spun me around, "I'm better than okay! You saved me!" Rory put me down and softly whispered into my ear,

_Thank you Amy._

_I love you too._


End file.
